


And the Turkey Day Blues

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Disguising the annex, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Flynn meets the parents, Gotta save you from spoilers first, Holiday Chaos, Meet the Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thanksgiving, This is my first fic back and its a little nuts, bear with me, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: Eve and Flynn are excited to host their first holiday as a couple, and for Flynn to finally meet Eve's parents. But when Jenkins informs them that the Library is hosting a magical holiday intercession, the Librarians must scramble to hide the secret of magic, keep the charade of a normal family, and host a Thanksgiving dinner...for 30. Will they have a successful Turkey Day? Or is it too much to ask 20 immortals to keep their mouths shut about magic?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLadyBigDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/gifts).



> Hello everyone! My first fic back! I'm so excited about this one and think it's gonna be loads of fun! I actually started this last year but didn't have time to finish it before Thanksgiving! With my still ensuing Librarians panicky spell, I can't promise I'll have Christmas ficlets this year, but for now there's this! I hope you enjoy it! I'll be posting more chapters this week as I can, with maybe some stuff coming in slightly after the holiday. Enjoy!  
> Dedicating this one to @LittleLadyBigDreamer for always being such an angel and helping me be excited about the show again lately! Enjoy miss!

“Well,” Eve said, hanging up the phone. “It’s settled. They’re coming.”

“So we’re hosting a holiday together.” Flynn smiled.

“Yes we are.” Eve replied.

He moved to the other side of their apartment to kiss her. She smiled and breathed him in. This was the first milestone they’d come across since moving in together. Thanksgiving was in 2 days, and they’d decided to have a dinner at their apartment. Eve had managed to get in contact with her parents, and had just confirmed that they were coming.

“So,” Flynn said. He placed his arm around her waist as they sat down on the couch. “I get to meet your parents on Thursday.”

“Yes you do,” Eve said, realization washing over her that yet another milestone was coming. It was all a bit overwhelming, but exciting at the same time.

“Do I have anything to be worried about?” Flynn asked.

“No, no.” Eve assured him. “You’ll love them; they’ll love you; they’re great. They just want to see me happy. Everything should go over smoothly.”

“ _Should_ go over smoothly?”

“Well I haven’t seen them in years. I don’t know what they’ve been like lately. We love each other and all, but we’re usually scattered around the globe so it’s hard to get together. But things are a bit easier now that I’m in one place. But yeah, the Mr. and Mrs. Baird I know will be delighted to meet you.”

“They won’t think I’m wrong for you or anything?”

“Your concern is adorable, but stop worrying so much. They might be a little taken aback at first, but, I’ve dated brainy guys before. And besides, it didn’t take me very long to warm up to you, and the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“You’ve dated brainy guys before?” Flynn asked. Eve rolled her eyes.

“ _That’s_ what you took from that speech Librarian?”

“I mean I’m just saying…” he teased. “I thought what we had was special, but if I’m just another one of your ‘brainy guys’…”

“I’ve dated smart guys before, and you’ve dated your _Guardians_ before,” Eve snapped back.

“Touché.” They laughed and leaned in to kiss again. After the brief spell of flirting, Flynn’s voice grew more serious.

“Really Eve,” he said. “Are they going to hate me?”

Eve sighed and grabbed his hands, turning to face him on the couch.

“Flynn,” she said, looking directly into his eyes. “They are going to _adore_ you. You know why? Because _I_ adore you. That’s all that matters here.”

* * *

 

                The next day, Eve walked into the annex and addressed the Librarians who were all scattered around the room.

“So dinner is gonna be at around 4 tomorrow,” she said. “And for the love of God Jones, no talk about thieving; my parents are coming. You all remember how to get to our place right?”

“Your place?” Cassandra asked.

“Yes. Where else would we be?”

“Well, Jenkins said we were gonna be having dinner here!”

“Why on earth would you listen to Jenkins about the dinner we were hosting?!” Eve chided.

Cassandra shrugged.

“I don’t know.” she said. “He just seems to be the authority on most things so…”

Eve ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it at the scalp, rolling her eyes. One day, she was sure, these Librarians were going to be the death of her. At that moment, Jenkins came walking down the stairs.

“Jenkins!” Eve said firmly, turning to the caretaker.

“Yes Colonel,” he replied. “How can I be of assistance?”

“Explain to me why you told the Librarians that my Thanksgiving dinner was going to be held here.”

“Well it has to be.” he said, matter-of-factly.

“And why the hell is that?”

“Well it’s our duty!”

Eve still looked confused, and so Jenkins sighed before putting down the book he was holding onto the conference table.

“Every ten years it is the Library’s responsibility to hold the holiday intercession for magical figureheads.” he explained. “I attended the meetings myself the past few years, but I figured it’s about time we all get involved, now that our turn has come up again.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me this _earlier_?” Eve yelled through her teeth.

“Well forgive me Colonel. When you said you and Mr. Carsen were planning Thanksgiving dinner I assumed you already knew. But you’ve nothing to worry about I’ve seen to all the invitations already.”

“Jenkins,” Eve sighed. “I didn’t know. Why would I know?”

“Well Mr. Carsen was here ten years ago for the last intercession. I thought he would have remembered.”

Right on cue, Flynn walked into the annex from the front hallway, carrying the breakfast he and Eve had picked up, struggling to take a bite of a sausage, egg and cheese. All eyes were on him now, and Eve had her arms crossed.

“What?” he asked, his mouth full.

“A holiday intercession for magical figureheads?” Eve asked judgingly.

Flynn’s eyes grew wide for a moment, and his hands went down by his sides.

“Shoot,” he said. “Is it our turn again?!”

Jenkins nodded his head curtly and Eve threw her hands up in the air in defeat, before taking a seat at the conference table and starting to rub her temple.

“Colonel I really don’t see what the problem is!” Jenkins said. “If it was just us you were inviting, why does it matter where we dine?”

Eve looked at Jenkins hardly, attempting to get her point across with just her eyes. He seemed confused at first, but with a little time the message was sent, and the caretaker looked solemn and gulped down an ounce of fear.

“Who exactly can we be expecting Colonel?” he said tightly.

“My parents,” Eve sighed.

“Your _parents_?”

Eve threw her head into her hands exasperatedly.

“I really am sorry about all of this Colonel,” Jenkins said gently. “Maybe they’ll still be in town on Friday?”

“What?!” Eve exclaimed, sitting up now. “I can’t cancel!”

“Well what do you expect to do?” Jenkins argued.

“Jenkins,” Eve insisted. “I’m pushing my luck enough with it being the first time they’ve seen me since I left NATO! Lord knows how they’re going to react to Flynn,”

“Hey!” Flynn attempted to interject. “Wait just a minute,”

“I cannot call them the day after they’re supposed to come to my house.” Eve implored Jenkins, ignoring Flynn. “Please there has to be something we can do.”

“Do you expect me to cancel on the magical council Colonel?!” Jenkins argued. “Might I remind you how it went the last time Dabra was angered.”

Eve looked pained, knowing what the answer was going to be. She wanted to scream. She was cancelling last minute on her ultra-traditional parents who she’d invited to the apartment where she lived with a man who she was not married too. They were going to have a fit and a half with her, and she already felt a headache at merely the thought of the lecture she was going to get over the phone.

“As I said Colonel,” Jenkins continued. “I really am sorry. But as I’ve told you before, the Librarian, and Guardian, are not afforded the luxury of putting life and relationships first. It’s never worked that way and even though you and Mr. Carsen have made some noble, albeit worrisome, adjustments around here, there are certain things that simply will not change.”

“Now hold on just a minute,” Flynn said, finally getting a word in. He walked over to Eve and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“We’re going to figure out our way around this.” he assured her. Jenkins scoffed and was about to say something, but Flynn held up a hand to stop him.

“Your parents are coming for Thanksgiving,” he said. “And so is the magical council!”

“You really think we can do it?” Eve asked.

“Yes.” Flynn said.

Eve smiled, and Flynn did too, relieved to see her face lighting up once again. He missed that smile whenever it was gone.

“And what pray tell do you suggest we do Mr. Carsen?” Jenkins said angrily. “Are you going to split yourself between two parties both of which you’re the host of? Shove twenty immortal figureheads into your one-bedroom apartment?”

“No!” Flynn said happily, actively ignoring any anger or doubt present. “I think we’ve disguised the annex before! Shouldn’t be too much work at all to make it come off as a regular Library. As for magic talk, we’ll just have to tell the council to come earlier than the lovely General and Mrs. Baird and explain to them what’s happening.”

Jenkins sighed, but all the Librarians and their Guardian bore excited expressions.

“You really think we can do this?” Eve asked, raising an eyebrow at Flynn.

“Yes I do.” he said emphatically, kissing her cheek for good measure.

“So are you saying this is a giant Thanksgiving party?” Cassandra said, halfway from a squeal.

“This is a giant Thanksgiving party.”

Cassandra cheered and jumped in the air, earning a smile from Jake. Even Ezekiel couldn’t suppress a smile. It did sound like it would be fun.

“Alright Librarians,” Flynn said, clapping his hands together. “Put your best thinking caps on, we’ve got a lot of work to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Yes I'm back already because evidently these nerds decided that this story needed to be 4-5 chapters and Thanksgiving is in 2 days, so we're in a rush here. Meet the magics today! Enjoy!

Thanksgiving came, and the Librarians rushed around the Annex, disguising artifacts and setting the conference table.

“Jones!” Flynn called. “You got the last of those artifacts?!”

“Just a few more left,” Ezekiel replied, jogging past Flynn in a hurry. “And don’t worry…I didn’t steal any of the gold coins.”

Ezekiel gave them a wink and jogged out of the room, leaving Flynn to shake his head and Jake and Cassandra to roll their eyes.

“Remind me again why we let him handle putting away the priceless artifacts?” Jake scoffed.

“Because he refused to help with covering the book titles.” Cassandra replied, shoving another book into his hand. The two Librarians had been hard at work all morning, placing paper covers over the books with magical titles, just in case Baird’s parents cared to go snooping.

“Cassandra!” Flynn called. “When you’re ready I need you to get on that cloaking spell.”

“Way ahead of you!” the redheaded Librarian replied, jogging out from behind her work table in a brown dress, petticoat and Victorian-style heels. “Give me ten minutes! I just gotta go find Merlin’s Remedial Sorcery Book.”

With that she was out the back hallway, passing by Baird, who was just walking in.

“Alright Flynn,” she said. “I gotta go pick my parents up at the airport. You sure you’re okay to handle things here?”

“Eve,” Flynn assured her. “I got this. It’s gonna be perfect: I promise.”

“Alright,” she sighed, leaning up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss before starting out the door, but she didn’t make it for before turning back.

“And don’t forget….”

“We’ve got it Eve!” Flynn said. “Just go get your parents and relax. Everything’ll be ready when you get here!”

Eve looked hesitant, but soon walked out. She’d barely been gone a minute when Ezekiel walked in carrying a bottle of champagne and four plastic glasses.

“Alright!” he said, setting it all down on the table. “When the guardian’s away, the Librarians will play! Let’s toast what an epic night is gonna be!”

Cassandra returned at the same time carrying her book and placed it down before jogging over to join Jake at the conference table. Both of them smiled, but Flynn quickly intercepted.

“No,” he began, picking up the glasses and stacking them under his arm. “No no no no no no….no.”

With his final word he grabbed the champagne bottle from a confused-looking Ezekiel, and turned to the now pouting trio of Librarians.

“Come on mate!” Ezekiel complained.

“Yeah,” Cassandra said, trying and failing to sound cool. “You always seem to like to _cut it loose_. What’s the harm in a little bubbly?”

“Nobody’s cutting anything loose, or toasting, or bubbling,” Flynn said. “What you _are_ all gonna do is help me set this table, because the magical figureheads should start arriving soon, and we need to be ready to relay the plan to them.”

There was a moment of silence and Flynn let out a firm exhale before continuing.

“Now,” he said. “I’m going to handle the tablecloths, you all meet Jenkins in the kitchen and start bringing out plates.”

The Librarians turned quietly and went on their way.

“Wow,” Jake whispered to Cassandra. “Meetin’ the parents has turned him into a real stiff.”

The redhead giggled and Flynn turned towards them.

“I heard that!” he scolded.

They quickened their pace and before he could say anything else they were gone. He put his head in his hand and rubbed his temple; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

            An hour later, Flynn, Jenkins and the other Librarians sat around the Annex conference table with twenty different magics and their guests, reviewing everything they’d already gone over that day.

“Okay so…” Flynn said. “Everyone: Number one rule: no mention of magic.”

 A chorus of fervent objections filled the room.

“But we’re Fae,” Ariel said, pointing to Lady Sylalandria, TinkerBelle and the Tooth Fairy next to her. “Magic is kinda entirely how we operate.”

“Magic is literally how we’re living right now considering we’re not in water,” The head Lady of the Lake added, and her two companions nodded their head in agreement.

“This is not what the intercession is meant to be,” Sir Drake growled.

Not long after his comment, the chorus got louder, until no one in the room could hear a word.

“Enough!” Jenkins shouted, his voice booming and silencing everyone. “Now I’m aware this isn’t optimal, and it’s certainly going to be a different intercession than any one we had. But for all this Library does for you, I think you could all serve to show just a little bit of courtesy.”

“I just don’t understand how we’re supposed to talk business or upkeep! I mean isn’t that what these intercessions are supposed to be all about?” someone else added.

“It’s a holiday Ronald,” the British Minister for Magic countered, turning to her husband.

“Not where we’re from Hermione. This is just another dinner that we have to go to once a year.”

“You’re not at all required to join me you know…”

“Stop!” Jenkins exclaimed again. “Every one of you stop! For the love of all that is good and worth protecting in this world I beg you, listen to Mr. Carsen, or one of you may very well violate the secrecy of magic tonight.”

Reluctantly, the group quieted, and Jenkins nodded at Flynn to continue. He took a deep breath and then began relaying instructions.

“As I said before,” he started. “No talk of magic, whatsoever. If it comes up, pretend it’s a book or a joke and move on. Santa, I need you to go by Nick and to please avoid speaking about yourself in the third person.”

“Santa can do that.” Santa said. “Santa is excited to meet Colonel Baird’s parents, because Santa knows what a wonderful name they….”

Santa was midsentence when he noticed Flynn and Jenkins glaring at him, and he realized his mistake.

“Sorry.” he said.

“Dabra,” Flynn continued. “No talk of drowning the world in blood.”

“Only if there’s no need to.” Dabra snapped.

“ _No_ ,” Flynn lamented. “No talk at all.”

Dabra was about to say something else, but Flynn ignored him and moved on.

“Ladies of the Lake no speaking in poetry; ladies of the Fae legions please keep your hair over your ears for safekeeping; Frankenstein’s Creature your name is Michael and speak in modern English not old- look to one of us if you need help; and lady Syl if you try to make an advance on General Baird I _cannot_ promise that you will not end up in an American Federal prison.”

Before Lady Syl could object, Flynn’s phone rang from his pocket.

“Excuse me,” he said, getting up. “It’s Eve I should take this.”

While Flynn was out, the other Librarians took over, led by Cassandra, who stood confidently in front of the group.

“Okay everyone,” she said. “Now remember: Colonel Baird’s parents might ask you some questions about yourselves and you have to have some prepared answers.”

“We’ve given you all index cards that give you name changes if needed as well as careers, locations, brief histories and relations to all of us.” Jake said.

 “So let’s start rehearsing some of the conversations that might come up shall we?”

“Lady Sylalandria,” Ezekiel said. “What line of work are you in?”

Before anyone said anything else, Flynn came running back into the room, panting.

“Slight hiccup,” he said breathily. “Baird’s sister and niece are here.”

“WHAT?” the Librarians and Jenkins exclaimed.

“I didn’t even know she had a sister!” Ezekiel yelled.

“Never mind that!” Flynn said. “Just go and get two more place settings go, go they’ll be here soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your love and support as always, see you tomorrow when its time to finally meet Eve's family! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter! Meet the Bairds! Enjoy!

Eve sat gripping the steering wheel tightly, keeping her eyes pressed firmly on the road. Her sister was in the seat next to her, with her parents and niece pressed close together in the backseat. The drive had been fairly silent so far, not much said between the family members after the initial cheery reunion. She loved her family, she really did, but it was hard for things not to be awkward. Her family knew she’d left NATO, but she supposed it was a bit of a shock still for them to see her in a fancy jumpsuit with curls past her shoulders. Not to mention the fact that she was nervous, and she hadn’t been ready to see her straight-laced older sister either. Introducing Flynn to her parents was one thing, her sister was another.

“So Lizzie,” Eve said, glancing back at her niece, trying to break the tension. “How’s college going?!”

“Good,” the girl answered happily. “I really like my classes, and my roommate’s great too.”

“Are you going to tell your aunt what you’re majoring in?” Eve’s sister snapped from next to her.

Curious at the tone, Eve looked back to Liz, who was looking angrily at her mother.

“Mom can we not do this here?”

“I’m just saying Elizabeth, it’s not what anyone was expecting from you and it’s really…”

“Hey now!” Eve interjected, hoping to stop the conversation before it got ugly.

Lydia crossed her arms but Liz gave a weak smile and looked to Eve.

“I’m an art major,” she said. “I wanna be an artist.”

“You know I’ve always seen that in you.” Eve said gently, and Lizzie smiled.

Eve thought back to the days when Elizabeth was younger. Not that she’d ever seen her with any regularity, but she’d always thought she recognized something different in her from the rest of the family, less by the book. Spending time with her niece had always reminded her of who she wanted to be, of who she was when she was younger. She’d always looked forward to the days she got to see Lizzie, because it meant she got to help keep her spirit up, and to feel it within herself. Plus, her encouragement of Lizzie to break the mold-not the least of which came from calling her Lizzie in the first place- drove her sister crazy, which was an added benefit.

It was odd to think about it now, now that her life was so different. She’d changed so much since she’d come to the Library, and it was weird to think that she was ever different. And had she ever been really? By the time she was Lizzie’s age, she was off to West Point, following in the great General Baird’s footsteps. But hadn’t the girl like Lizzie always been there? She thought of Flynn and the Library for a moment and smiled, and then turned her attention back to her niece.

“You know I think you’ll like my friend Jacob,” she said. “He’s an art historian. You’d probably have a lot to talk about.”

Liz smiled, but it wasn’t long before Lydia let out a huff.

“What on earth are you going to do with an art degree?!” she exclaimed.

“Lydia,” Eve started, trying to prevent the frown that was trying to form again on Liz’s face.

“Don’t think you’re helping anything Miss left the military to work at a library.”

“Hey!” Eve said, her voice getting angrier now. Her older sister had always been a lot to handle, and the two of them clashed easily.

“I mean a _library_ for Pete’s sake! What are _you_ doing at a _library_?”

“I happen to be head of security for their field research department,” Eve snapped, shooting off her usual cover story.

“Eve…” Lydia started, but she couldn’t get anywhere before Gloria Baird interjected.

“So, Eve darling,” she said, speaking over her elder daughter and ignoring her pouting. “When do we get to meet this librarian of yours?”

Eve smiled at the release from her earlier and argument, and tried to let herself return to what the day was really supposed to be about.

“We’re gonna stop by my apartment so you can drop off your bags,” she said. “And then we’re gonna head to dinner.”

“We’re not having dinner at your apartment?” Michael Baird, Eve’s father asked.

“No, actually.” Eve said, putting on a big smile and hope she sounded more normal than her words suggested. “We have this really beautiful ballroom at work and we were inviting a lot of friends and such so we figured we’d rather not shove everyone into the small space.”

“Oh, okay.”

Eve glanced in her rearview mirror. Her parents looked nervous and confused, but settled. Liz looked out of place, but happy. Lydia, unsurprisingly, bore a scowl and looked out the window. She gulped and felt the nervousness she’d been pushing away building in her stomach. This was happening; the fate of magic was on the line, as was, for all intents and purposes, her relationship with her family. A bead of sweat dripped from her brow and she gripped the steering wheel tighter. She hoped Flynn had everything under control.

* * *

 

            Eve took a deep breath as she got out of the car with her family in front of the annex. There was no turning back now, as much as she was starting to want there to be. Her family gradually made their way out of the car and came to stand close behind her.

“Awfully fancy place,” her mother remarked.

“Yeah well…” Eve answered, trying to figure out how to answer that. “We take pride in it. Come on.”

She didn’t say anything as she led her family to the front door. She didn’t even know if Flynn had finished lecturing the guests yet, or how any of them had taken it. She could very well be about to walk her family into a room full of magicals shooting deathly spells at each other. She shook her head and exhaled.

 _He’s got it under control_ she told herself. _You know he’s got it under control_.

When they reached the front door, she stood still for a moment and took a few more deep breaths. Thoughts ran a mile a minute through her head. She was bringing mortals into a magical intercession. She was bringing mortals into the Library. Her older sister liked to snoop around in places she shouldn’t, and there was magic everywhere in that building. _Flynn was meeting her parents_.

“Are you alright dear?” her mother asked.

She then realized how long she’d been standing there and shook off her worry.

“Just fine,” she said, sticking her key into the door. “Come on inside.”

She led them down the hallway, and it felt ten times longer than normal. When they reached the main annex, she took a deep breath again before opening the doors, and breathed a sigh of relief as she found all of the magical council quietly mingling about the room.

When they entered the room, all the heads immediately turned towards the door, and the group let out a cheer.

“Big group,” Lydia remarked. Eve could just read the air of judgement in her voice.

“Yeah well…” she stuttered. “Flynn has a lot of….cousins. Speaking of which,”

Flynn was approaching them, and Eve felt immediately relieved that she’d have him near her again. As soon as he was close enough, she walked right up to him and grabbed his hand.

“Hello everybody,” he said warmly.

“Flynn,” she said, a nervous smile on her face. “This is my older sister Lydia, my niece Elizabeth, and my parents.”

Flynn walked up to Gloria and Michael, trying to keep a steady smile, though inside his stomach was trying very hard to leap out of his body, and his heart was beating at nearly twice his resting rate.

“General Baird, Mrs. Baird,” he said, nodding his head to each of them. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Oh please darling,” Gloria said. “The pleasure is all ours.”

“We’ve been waiting a long time for our little Evie to meet someone special.” Michael said. “You know we’ve never felt any of her other relationships were right for her. I mean that Sam fellow….”

“Dad!” Eve interjected.

“I’m only kidding pumpkin. We just wanna see you happy with someone who’s going to treat you right.”

“You are going to treat her right, right Flynn?” Gloria teased.

Flynn chuckled nervously, but looked down at Eve and smiled softly.

“You don’t have to worry about a thing Mr. and Mrs. Baird,” he said. “I love your daughter very much.”

Eve and Flynn smiled for a moment, and the Baird’s looked at each other warmly, remembering their own early days of love.

General Baird reached out for Flynn’s hand and Flynn accepted it, pleasantly surprised. Eve’s parents were delightful, and they seemed to be loving him! Maybe this day wasn’t going to be so nerve-wracking after all.

He smiled at General Baird who smiled back, but suddenly he grabbed Flynn’s hand in somewhat of a vice grip, and his face grew dramatically stoic. Flynn felt a lump form in his throat and he froze. Eve looked at the two of them nervously.

“So Flynn,” he said. “Now that we know each other a little better why don’t you tell me what your intentions are living with my daughter out of wedlock?”

Everyone froze. No-one said anything for a moment. Eve’s face turned hot as she looked between Flynn and her father, and she began to worry that her father might actually try to _kill_ Flynn, in which case Excalibur would probably come zooming out of hiding, and their whole charade would be ruined before it could even begin. Flynn’s lips were beginning to move to stutter out a sentence, when General Baird smiled again.

“Oh I’m only kidding!” he proclaimed, releasing Flynn’s hand and punching him in the arm.

Flynn laughed lightly, trying to recover from the brief moment of panic, and Eve smiled weakly and gripped his hand a little tighter.

“Gosh you’re awful gullible Son!” General Baird laughed, his wife now laughing with him, attached to his arm. “I bet our little Evie gets to push you around a lot.”

“Yeah,” Eve giggled. “Right. Hey Mom, Dad, why don’t you meet my friends?”

She called the last part loudly into the annex, hoping the Librarians had enough sense to pick up her cues. To her relief, Stone and Cassandra came rushing up.

“Mom, Dad,” she said. “This is Jacob Stone and Cassandra Cillian. They’re some of the other Librarians here.”

“Pleasure to meet ya’.” Jake said, smirking and shaking the Baird’s hands.

“Hi,” Cassandra said with a wave.

Flynn and Eve shared a smile, relieved to have some of the pressure off of them, if only momentarily.

“You’re Jacob?” Elizabeth said, stepping forward.

“I am,” Jake said, nodding with a smile.

“Sorry, Aunt Eve told me that you’ve studied art history. I’m in art school now and I was just excited to pick your brain.”

“Well I definitely think that could be arranged.” Jake said, earning smiles from both Eve and Elizabeth.

“Sorry I didn’t come sooner! I was just grabbing a drink.”

Ezekiel jogged up from behind to join them. Any panic that had been washed away by Stone’s exchange with Elizabeth quickly returned to Eve’s mind. Her parents meeting Jones was a factor she’d worried about long before this whole intercession fiasco began.

“And this is…” she began.

“Ezekiel Jones!” Jones cut her off, taking over his own introduction. “I’m also a Librarian here in case they forgot to tell you that.”

The other Librarians rolled their eyes, and without anyone noticing, Ezekiel had turned his attention to Elizabeth.

“Hello,” he swooned. “And who might you be?”

“ _That_ is my niece,” Eve said, coming up behind him. “She’s eighteen! Move along.”

Ezekiel looked quickly panicked and backed up to join Stone and Cassandra, both of whom began to scold him, which he quickly worked to tune out as usual.

“Anyway,” Eve said, directing her speech towards the junior Librarians to encourage them to stop. “Flynn, I don’t believe you got meet my sister yet!”

Flynn walked up to Lydia, smiling, thinking she would be an easier sell than Eve’s parents, and held out his hand.

“Hi!” he said excitedly.

Lydia kept her arms crossed and eyed him up and down with a pout. Eve scowled at her, but she didn’t change her stance. The tension in the room grew, and Eve’s parents looked confused and worried, again, from the side.

“Well,” Jake said, breaking the silence. “Why don’t we all go and get some drinks?”

Cassandra and Ezekiel excitedly agreed, and it didn’t take long before everyone followed behind. Flynn and Eve stayed in the back of the group, and she grabbed onto his arm.

“How’d I do?” he whispered.

“You? You were great,” Eve answered. “It’s them I’m worried about. I’m embarrassed.”

“Don’t be,” Flynn assured her. “Your parents are great! _I think they like me_.”

“They do, but I wasn’t ready for my sister to show up and we have to get through the whole night now and…”

“Hey,” Flynn said, stopping her. “It’s gonna be fine! We’re gonna be fine, and the dinner’s gonna go off without a hitch.”

“You think so?”

“I know so….Evie.”

Eve turned and gave him a look that could only be described as her _I’m gonna punch you in the face_ face.

“Don’t even think about it.” she hissed.

“Alright, alright.” he laughed. “Come on. I think this Librarian and Guardian could use some big glasses of wine.”

Eve chuckled.

“Try the whole bottle, Librarian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to meet Eve's family for so long, and I've played around a lot in my mind with who they are and what they might be like, since the only hint we have is mild suggestions that they're religious. I've thought about and written everything from Eve addressing them as "sir" and "maam" to Eve being a huge Daddy's girl, and I decided to go with the more affectionate side here, with bits of traditionalism and the like. I hope you like them! Dinner begins tomorrow and the craziness ensues! Thanks for all your love and support as always. See you around!

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be one crazy ride. Join me next time to find out who's coming to Thanksgiving!


End file.
